1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and devices for adjusting luminance (or luminous intensity) of light transmitted through glasses. The present invention also relates to glasses having a capability of adjusting the luminance of light transmitted therethrough. In addition, the present invention relates to programs implementing adjustment of luminance of light transmitted through glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of methods and devices for adjusting luminance (i.e. luminous intensity or brightness) of light transmitted through glasses have been developed and disclosed in various documents such as Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-76767
Patent Document 1 disclose a method for preventing eyestrain (or asthenopia) of users, in which the luminance of a display is adjusted based on the measured illumination in applied environments. This reduces a load or strain to the user's eyes so as to achieve a high visibility in display.
In general, users may frequently experience flickering in the eyes due to accumulated eyestrain due to long periods of watching display screens. The present inventor has recognized that the technology of Patent Document 1 is simply designed to adjust the luminance of a display based on the illumination of applied environments but is not designed in light of fatigued conditions of users.